A Shocking Turn of Events
by Theboblinator
Summary: Reborn into "The Batman" after dying, a teen does his best to live in this new world that he chose to be revived into. The only question is if he'll be able to handle what's thrown at him... Then again, with some knowledge of what's to come, and powers over electricity, it shouldn't be too hard, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: From the Afterlife to the Hero Life**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright, so the first chapter of a story I only thought up less than a month ago… Which then evolved over time making this the first of two stories… The original plan was to have this just be a "The Batman" story, and leave it at that. Then, this changed over time and now it's gonna lead into a "Teen Titans" story… Which, based on my usual update speed… Will be out in a few years… You know, unless I decide to write the two at the "same time" at some point after getting tired of holding off on it.**

 **Anyways, the beginning of this chapter is gonna be _very_ different than originally planned. Mainly because I just read through the three current chapters of my friend Anime PJ's own "The Batman" story. And yes, I asked him permission to use this, before any of you get on my case about outright stealing it from him.**

 **Anyways, all this being said, I guess I should get started on writing this. I'm starting it at a time in the show that's gonna make it so that I'll have to get through over 3 seasons of this show before I can actually get to the "Main Story" in Teen Titans. So, without further ado, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

Life after death certainly wasn't what Roy was expecting. No pearly gates, no endless limbo, not even the raging fire and brimstone. No, what waited for Roy after death was him sitting in an office that was devoid of any color but bleached white. Seriously, there weren't even any _shadows_ that should have been caused by the light shining overhead. Just the white desk, white chair, white wall, white ceiling, white man, white teenager- Wait, white teenager?

Roy turned back to the teen that was sitting across from him with a blank look on his face, while the teen had something of a smirk on his own. "Hello there, the name's Yasuhide Kusuhara, and I'm here to guide you to your afterlife." The teen introduced himself, making Roy's blank expression change to one that would be described by others as a "Are you shitting me?" look.

"Seriously? You're fucking with me, right? You're _actually_ doing this to me?" He asks, making Yasuhide raise an eyebrow, before he seems to think of something.

"Nope, no fucking going on here unfortunately. That being said, you read _that_ story, huh?" He asks, getting an eyeroll from Roy in response.

"If you're referring to the story my friend wrote, then yes, I did. At least the three chapters that he wrote in the time before I died. I've also read about _you_ … Though, only to just after you got on _that_ team in school." Roy states, getting a smile out of Yasuhide.

"Being ambiguous, are we?" He asks, getting an eyeroll and a smirk from Roy in response.

"Oh please. Dying, then being sent here so that I can live in another world? Textbook storyline for a Fanfic. No spoilers here, though since this is _me_ going through this, that doesn't mean I can't treat it like it's my actual _life_ now does it?" He asks, getting a smile from Yasuhide in response.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. What is fiction in one world is real life in another… Or some shit like that. Anyways, chose a world, choose an ability, and let's get you to your new life." Yasuhide states, getting a nod from Roy as the white colored teen takes out a few pieces of paper.

"Eh, let's "Keep it simple, stupid". Same as Dan, I'll head to "The Batman". Although unlike what Dan said, I actually want it to _definitely_ lead into Teen Titans. As for a power… You know, I've always wanted certain powers after watching anime and playthroughs of video games. Fire Dragonslaying magic like Natsu, the Blacklight Virus like Alex Mercer, Maybe even the Boosted Gear to use all the different ways it can be "broken" in order to power up a ton… But, considering the world I'm heading into… I think I'll stick with Electrokinesis." Roy states with a shrug, getting a nod from Yasuhide as he passes him the paperwork.

After receiving them, Roy did a thorough scan of the paperwork to see if anything was different… And he was very glad he did. "Huh… Suppose I shouldn't expect _everything_ to be the same… Infinite universes and all that I guess… So, still no changing _major_ events, but those are few and far between… And it seems like they're more "Earth Changing" events… Which actually seem to happen a bit in this universe now that I think about it… The butterfly affect is taken into account for any changes I might make, but the universe _itself_ will attempt to correct any that seem like they're getting too out of hand?" He asks, looking up at Yasuhide with a raised eyebrow, making the white man shrug in response.

"Hey, in this universe, Dan just went to his own Batman universe a couple hours ago. So, you can imagine that I _still_ don't know everything about what this job entails." He admits, making Roy shrug in acceptance as he goes back to looking over the paperwork.

"Huh… Well _this_ is different…" Roy mutters, looking at one section in particular, and looking up at Yasuhide.

"Hm? Which part?" He asks, making Roy turn the paper to point out the section, making Yasuhide lean forwards a bit to get a better look, nodding when he sees what Roy is pointing out.

"Yeah, although to be fair, that part is "different" for the Dan that just left a few hours ago as well… You can imagine the differences that'll make for him in this new life of his, can't you?" Yasuhide asks, getting a nod from Roy as he goes back to looking over the papers in his hand.

"Yup… Both in the near future… As well as the far future." Roy states as he finishes looking over the paperwork, and signs it with the pen sitting on the desk in front of him, then hands them back to Yasuhide.

"Thanks for using this Afterlife Service, and we hope to see you again in the future… The far future at least. Don't go dying too early Roy. Last thing we need is for you to die a without a girlfriend a second time." Yasuhide says, getting a frown from Roy.

"Rub it in why don't you? I already know who you got with… How was that, by the way? Her grandmother still bugging you about _that_?" Roy asks him with a smirk, and for the first time, a different color than white appeared in that room. Right before a flash of light appeared, and Roy found himself standing in the darkened night time streets of what he could only assume was Gotham City thanks to the world he asked to be revived in. Looking around, Roy allowed himself a bit of a smile, before it was wiped off his face, and he looked around in shock.

A few seconds later, he quickly made his way over to a store window, and looked at his reflection that appeared. "…Oh you have _got_ to be fucking with me right now… _Seriously_?" He asks with his "Are you shitting me?" face clear for all to see. He still had his unkempt black hair, Caucasian skin, and grey-blue eyes. However there was one major difference in his appearance that would be blatantly obvious to anyone who knew him in his past life.

"I asked to be reborn into a cartoon… When I asked to be reborn into a cartoon… I didn't expect to become a _part_ of that _fucking cartoon!_ " He hisses to himself so that he wouldn't seem like a lunatic to the other people around him, as few as there were. Sure enough, Roy's overall appearance of "Live Action Actor" had changed to that of "Cartoon Character". In response to this new development, Roy simply sighed. "Well, guess it's not all bad…" He thinks to himself with a bit of a smirk. "At least I know what to expect in terms of appearances now." He admits.

After thinking about it for a few more seconds, Roy then turns his attention to his current outfit. He was dressed the same as when he'd died. A simple red T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, Blue jeans, and black shoes. After a few seconds however, Roy froze as something occurred to him. That being the main difference between what was happening to him, and what he read a short while back.

"…Time to go looking for a nice alleyway to sleep…" He mutters as he sags and makes his way past the different stores on the street, looking down alleyways for anything that might look like a comfortable place to sleep, while at the same time, trying to think about the info he could remember from the TV show, and how it might help him find an area like that easier. However, he was stopped from doing that when the TV's in a store's window suddenly started flickering all at once while playing a basketball game between two teams he couldn't quite remember.

Raising an eyebrow, Roy turned his attention from the alleyway he was just about to pass, and turned to face all the TV's. A few short seconds later, a familiar white face with a smile filled with uneven yellow teeth appeared on the screens. "Good Eveniiiing, Gotham!" The Joker exclaimed with just one of his patented smiles, making Roy's eyes widen as he looks at the small logo in the bottom right hand corner of the screen.

"Ahhh, shit." He mutters as he listens to Joker continue to talk.

"It's me! You're most underrated entertainer! Oh, how I've tried to make you all laugh, but I'm not feeling the _love_ people." He says with a fake pout as he hugs himself, before bouncing right back with another smile. "Every time I bring my brand of funny to Gotham, the only sound I hear is…" He trails off as he holds one hand up to the side of his ear, while the other holds a wind up cricket toy beside it, a slightly pissed off frown appearing on his face as he eyes said cricket toy while it lets off the cliché cricket chirps.

Then, he turns his eyes to the camera, and smashes the toy as a smile reappears on his face once again. "But who can blame you? You're all glued to your idiot boxes." The Joker continues "And since the _media_ chooses to focus on the tragic side of my crime career…" The Joker trails off as a black and white video of him being forced into a cop car plays on the screens, before it changes to a news article of the same scene, right before it's ripped on camera by the actual Joker.

"It seems some hilarious _counterprograming_ is in order. So stay tuned for my brand-new sitcom…" He trails off, before a cartoonish logo appears on screen, and banjo music plays in the background. "Me and the Mayor!" The joker continues, and as Roy watches, he can't help but smirk a bit at the cartoonish events playing out on screen. "What happens when you team the cray crime clown with Gotham's very own _Mayor Grange_?" He asks, as the cartoonish counterpart asks the same, before gesturing to the cartoonish mayor, who waves at the screen… Just before cartoonish Joker uses an oversized hammer to flatten him.

"Can't miss comedy, folks." A greyed picture of the mayor says with Joker's laugh a second later, before changing back to filming the Joker as he gives his wide grin at the screen. "And it premieres tonight on my very own private network, JTV! Just as soon as I abduct my co-star" He tells the camera, the stations signature laughter echoing through the speakers on the many TV's that Roy was looking at, before it fades out and the Joker himself laughs at the screen with a wide grin.

After that, the screen flickered once again, and it was changed back to the game, which had continued on as if nothing happened. _Then again, there aren't really any TV's there for Joker to hack into…_ Roy thinks to himself, before shaking his head as he looks around to see that he wasn't actually the only one staring at the screens, and in fact, everyone that had been on the streets had moved over to stare at through the window as well, and were now muttering amongst themselves.

That being the case, Roy quickly decided to make himself scarce, and slipped his way through the crowd, and away from the store before turning down an alleyway. "Prooobably shouldn't get involved in this yet… Last thing I want at the moment is to end up getting involved, and drawing Batman's attention onto me, and away from the Joker even a bit… And I'd rather not get caught up by the Joker into this plan either. Cause as much as I can play the victim… I _really_ don't want to have to." He mutters with a frown, before he walks to the end of the alleyway and onto another street, and starts to walk down that one in an attempt to find a different alleyway that might actually have something comfortable he could sleep on.

However, a few seconds later, he thought of something, and his eyes widened as his hand flew to the right pocket in his jeans. His eyes widen in both surprise and relief as he pulls out a couple different things. One was a small pile of folded bills, which he unfolded and counted to find that there was easily a hundred dollars in twenties. _Hopefully Yasuhide was at least nice enough to use whatever afterlife mojo he had to change these so they'll be_ legal _in this universe…_ Roy thinks to himself, before looking down at the other item in his hand.

 _My phone…_ Roy thinks, opening his phone and unlocking it. The first thing he noticed was that his phone was a lot more… _empty_. For one, there was only a couple "pages" as opposed to the many that he had before, and scrolling onto the second page, he found that the reason was for the lack of apps he usually had. "Huh… Guess it was brought back down to the basics." He mutters to himself, frowning at the fact that he essentially had a "brand new" iPhone. Shutting it down, he let off a sigh as he continued to walk down the street, looking down alleyways as he walked.

As he walked up a slight hill and got ready to look down yet another alleyway, he was distracted by the sound of a siren, and his attention was brought to where it was coming from. The sight that greeted him made his eyes widen, and he jumped towards the building to his left as he saw an undercover cop car come barreling over the top of the hill, getting some air time before it landed on the street just beside him, sending up a cloud of dust in the process as it continued to speed down the road, leaving Roy coughing at the dust surrounding him.

"God damn it Cash…" He mutters, before coughing again and waving at the dust in an attempt to clear it faster, before sending one last glare at the retreating undercover cop car, and then turning around to check more alleyways. Hoping to find _something_ that would let him sleep at least semi-peacefully tonight.

* * *

Half an hour later, Roy was still looking, a frown clear on his face as he's failed to find even one alleyway with a mattress in it. "Come one, come one… This is Gotham. You'd think there'd be _dozens_ of alleyways where mattresses have been left behind by homeless people for one another to use. But no… Guess that's what I get for asking to be in "The Batman" instead of a different version that's a bit darker… A city that has about 1% of it be people that are homeless, and even then, they probably have it better than roughing it in the streets…" Roy mutters to himself with a frown as he kicks a random can into an alleyway.

"Tch. Maybe if I follow it, it'll lead me to a mech of some kind. And I'll not only have Electrokinesis, I'll also be this universe's Chiro. With a team of robot monkeys…" Roy mutters to himself with an eyeroll, continuing to kick the can down the alleyway, until he reaches the other side, and exits onto a different street. What greets him is the sight of the broken half of a car crashing into the back of a truck, and none other than the mother fucking Batman landing on the street in front of him, making his eyes widen. "…Holy shit." He says with wide eyes, making said Batman turn to look at him.

"…Er, hi?" Roy asks with a slightly nervous smile, waving a hand in greeting. He didn't get a reaction, and instead watched as Batman simply turned and got ready to launch a grappling hook up at the top of a building to take off after Joker. However, he was stopped by the sound of a motorcycle coming from behind him, only for said motorcycle to jump over him and land in front of him, where Cash Tankinson removed his helmet, climbed off the bike and walked towards him.

"Say hello to Cash Tankinson… The detective who finally arrests The Batman." He says, aiming his pistol at Batman. In response, Batman points behind Cash in the direction the Joker and his goons went.

"Look, the mayor's in-" However, he's cut off by Cash.

"Hey, I didn't vote for him." He states with a shrug. After he says that, Roy hears Yin driving closer to them in a car, but he has his own things to say.

"Hey, that doesn't mean that you can just ignore what's happening to him." He says, walking towards the two, and making them turn in his direction. "You're a police officer, that means you help the city. And the mayor is a central part of the city." He says, walking closer to Cash. "And thinking about it, I think I recognize you… Yeah… You're the one who covered me in dust earlier!" Roy exclaims with a glare, making Cash look at him in surprise.

"You could've killed someone driving like that. You nearly killed _me_!" Roy continues, Cash now having his full attention on Roy, who uses this distraction to look towards Batman, and look from him to the roof a couple times.

"Look, kid. I've got no idea what it is that you're talking abo-" However, he's distracted by the sound of a grappling hook being launched, and he turns just in time to see Batman using it to pull himself up onto the rooftops. "Hey, hold it right there!" Cash exclaims, aiming his pistol up at where the Batman is, giving Roy time to look and give a quick thumbs up to Yin as she drives closer, before slipping away back into the shadows of the alleyway he'd come from, and making his way behind a large pile of trash bags.

"What the- Hey, where'd you go?!" He hears Cash exclaim, and he can only assume the policeman is yelling at him. Luckily, he hears a car door slam a few seconds later, and Yin starts to yell at him. Giving a smile at the sound, he listens until they drive away, before making his way out from behind the trash pile. He continues to smile for a few seconds, both at the fact that he'd gotten away from Cash, and the fact that he'd just helped _The Batman_ slip away, Yin doing it anyways in canon be damned, before said smile slips off his face and he scowls.

"Now to try finding a mattress… Again… _Joy_." Roy mutters to himself, before sighing, and making his way back on the street to try and find a different alleyway to spend the night.

* * *

A couple hours, and yet another JTV broadcast watched through a _different_ TV store window, later and Roy had _finally_ found an alleyway with a mattress to sleep on. Getting as comfortable as he could on it, he attempted to fall asleep. It took a while, but eventually, Roy found himself waking up to the sounds of a busy city, and light streaming into the alleyway from the open air above it. Yawning, he pulled out his phone to check the time, and found it was just after noon time. Shrugging, he put it back into his pocket, before climbing to his feet, and stretching.

A few minutes later, he walked out of the alleyway, and started making his way down the street… That is, until he stopped and sat on one of the few random benches to think about something. "Please oh please let Yasuhide have been nice enough to do one thing to the phone…" He mutters as he pulls it out and opens it. Luckily, a few seconds later, he found that the Map app had indeed been updated to this world, and he could now look at Gotham City on his phone.

Sighing in relief, the first thing that Roy did was look in the "Food" tab at the bottom, and find a place to have lunch…

* * *

A few short hours later, and with a full stomach, Roy sat at a bench in Gotham Park, his earbuds, which he'd found in his other pocket, in his ears as he listens to one of the many songs that remained on his iPhone. Not as many as he'd had before, but that was probably just because those bands didn't exist in this universe. _Not all that surprising really. There are bound to be differences…_ He thinks to himself. _…other than the obvious ones._ He adds with a smirk, tapping his foot onto the ground with the beat of the song playing.

Unfortunately, after looking through his phone earlier while waiting for his lunch to be brought to his table, he'd found a few other things that were different with his phone. For one, he didn't have any service, or cellular to use. _Then again, I guess that makes sense in a different universe… I don't have a provider. And if I did, I definitely don't have enough money to pay for constant data, or calling and texting at the moment… If I had anyone to contact that is._ He thinks to himself. Luckily, it seemed that many public places in Gotham allowed their customers to use free Wi-Fi, so he wouldn't have any problems searching stuff up online whenever he needed to as long as he was close to one while on the street.

By this point, Roy had well and truly accepted that he was now in the world of "The Batman", which would eventually lead into "Teen Titans". The only question that was left for him was… "What now?" Sure, he had the choice of joining Batman, but considering how he preferred to work alone, it would have been a question of "How" to work with the Batman. Another option was to simply be an "Ally" to good ole' Bats. But then came the harder task of getting a job o that he could get money so that he could find a place to live and eat. And even before that, was the fact of having no identification what-so-ever to give to a place that would hire him.

And there was no way in any circle of hell that he'd go the villain route. The last thing he wanted was to go stealing something, only to have Bats hunt him down, and send him off to jail. Cause not only would it weigh on his conscious, there was also the fact that he didn't really "exist" in this universe. Meaning that when it came to fingerprints and such, there would be no match, and he'd be questioned by authorities about that… Roy _really_ didn't need that. So, as it always was for him, the first option was the only one that would work for him… But then came that same question from before.

"How?" How was Roy supposed to get onto the Batman's "Good side", in order to attempt to work with him. Dropping the fact that he was from an alternate universe right when they met for the second time probably wasn't his best bet, nor was it a very good "first impression". At the same time, despite knowing that Joker was gonna be taking Cash to one of the theaters in Gotham later tonight for his third broadcast, and attempting to arrive there before or after it wouldn't be a very good idea. It was possible it'd lead to Cash escaping before being gassed, and not only leaving Roy to be gassed in his place, but also Cash staying as Yin's partner for a time.

And knowing vaguely about what was coming, it would definitely be best if Cash went with that "desk job" he would be asking for… So, that left showing up later on that night to help out Batman. With that in mind, Roy stood up, and opened the Map app on his phone, looking for the abandoned radio tower. Unfortunately, the only ones that showed up were active ones. Meaning it was time to do some light shopping, and use the Wi-Fi provided at the store to search up the run down one…

* * *

Later that night, after watching Cash get gassed on JTV on the TV's in a store just under a mile away from the radio tower, Roy was sitting on one of the docks close by. A few minutes later, he hears the sound of the Batmobile pulling up nearby, and looks over his shoulder to see if he could figure out where it was. A few seconds later, his eyes widen at the Batmobile pulling up just a few feet away. "Alright… Didn't see this coming." He admits to himself as the top opens, and Batman jumps out in front of him.

"…Okay then. Figured you'd show up closer to the tower, but this works too…" Roy says with wide eyes, making Batman narrow his own at him. After staring at the Batman for a few seconds, Roy sags and pats himself over, before turning and looking in front of him with a slight frown. "Alright, where'd you toss it?" He asks, making batman step forwards and pull his tracking device out of the inside of a partially opened zipper pocket, making Roy sigh in response, before looking up at Batman, who was still staring at him.

"…Explanations after we stop the Joker?" Roy suggests, making Batman raise an eyebrow in response.

"We?" He asks Roy, making the teen, despite the situation, give a smirk.

"Yep, we. Sure I can't do _much_ … But, I figure this has to count for something, right?" He asks, letting lightning spark in his hands. Batman doesn't do much in response to the electricity dancing in the teen's hands, and simply turns and starts walking in the direction of the radio tower. "…I'll take your lack of saying "stay here" to mean "come on"." Roy says with a small smile, following Batman towards the tower, and the waiting Joker.

A few minutes later, the two approached the area where the radio tower was, where there was also quite a few storage sheds, and… "Um, is that a boxing ring?" Roy asks in confusion, and he didn't really have to fake it. They hadn't shown it in the show until right before Batman was thrown into it, so he kinda figured that it was set up behind one of the sheds, and Batman was dragged to it. Otherwise, he felt that would've been the first thing Batman focused on in the show. He hadn't expected it to be _right there_.

At the question, Batman narrowed his eyes at the boxing ring in question, before bringing his attention away from the ring and looking around the area some more in hopes of finding the Joker, his goons, or the Mayor and Cash. Instead of finding one of the three, one of the three found _them_. "Now why would you want to pull the plug on JTV, when we've been such a rating _smash_?!" Joker exclaims, bringing the duo's attention to him. A few seconds later however, and Roy was quick to turn towards the sound of footsteps heading in their direction. Unfortunately, he was a bit late to do so, and received a bat to the head for his troubles.

And he wasn't Batman. So instead of the Joker's feet being what he saw seconds later, instead is was simply blackness…

* * *

Minutes later, Roy woke up with a groan, and looking around, he thanked his lucky stars that Joker hadn't decided to tie him up, and instead, he'd simply been propped against the side of the boxing ring. _Guess he figured he wouldn't get much "entertainment" from the populace for putting a teen he knocked unconscious into the shot…_ He thinks, getting up while rubbing at the goose egg on his head. _Probably gonna want to have that looked at…_ He continues, before looking around in an attempt to find out what's going on at the moment.

 _Police haven't shown up, so we haven't reached the end yet…_ He thinks to himself, before looking around some more. Then, his eyes are drawn to the still glowing light at the top of the tower. _Guess I still have time to help out. Last thing I need is to be completely worthless after offering help._ Roy thinks, before groaning to himself as he looks at the tower, trying to figure out exactly what's going on right now.

The sight that greets him is Punch and Judy being pushed over the side of the tower, before the rope tied to their legs causes the light up top to go out after the cables inside the metal pole are broken. "Right… Won't be able to help out much now." Roy mutters to himself with a frown, before looking towards the machine that lifted Joker up beside the tower. "But that doesn't mean I'm _completely_ useless." He continues, running over to said machine, and getting inside. "Aaaand, locked." He says to himself, throwing the switch that'll stop the part Joker's inside of from lifting any higher.

After doing so, he was quick to climb on top of the hood, before he jumps onto the arm, and starts to climb up towards the Joker. Because knowing the clown, he wouldn't throw in the cards just because he couldn't get up the easy way. And sure enough, after arriving at the top a few seconds later, Roy found the Joker already walking along one of the sides towards the rope holding the Mayor and Cash above the ground. Thinking quick, Roy leapt onto a different metal rod, and quickly placed his hands on it. "Come on, at _least_ let me have enough power to do this right now…" He mutters, before concentrating, and willing electricity to gather in his hands, before transferring it into the metal.

Luckily, it seemed that he'd generated just enough that it traveled along the structure, the charge of the electricity quickly making its way through the metal, before traveling into the ground to disperse. However, before it did that, it also traveled through the Joker, lighting him up a low blue due to the spread of the electricity, but enough so that the jaws he was going to use on the rope were instead dropped to the ground below, and he let out that cliché stuttering sound as he was zapped.

Roy sighed in relief, before he saw the Joker tipping over the side with a slight groan, and quickly reached out to grab a hold of him to stop him from going splat. He managed to, and grabbed onto the clown's wrist, stopping his decent as the teen held onto the metal rod, and just managing to pull the clown up next to him. However, a second later, Joker's eyes snapped open, and with a wide grin, he used his other hand and placed it on Roy's shoulder. "Thanks for the save. Wonder what could have caused that…" He wonders, before smiling at Roy. "Either way, thanks for the save, _pal_." He states, and a second later, Roy feels a of electricity jolt go through his body, making him raise an eyebrow at the hand.

In response to his look, Joker blinks in confusion, before pulling back his hand, and looking down at the buzzer attached to it. "Huh?" He wonders, before looking back up at Roy, who has his right hand lit up with electricity.

"Here's your _cause_ right here." He states, before grabbing Joker's hand once again, and giving it a good shake while sending a few jolts through Joker's body, causing Joker to stutter, before he falls back onto the metal rod, just as Batman lands behind him, making the clown look up at him.

"Joker, you've been cancelled." He states, making Joker groan before he passes out. As this happens, Roy sees that above them, the mayor and Cash are being pulled up, and brings his attention to the metal rod above them, where he sees Yin standing, and using the rope to pull them up.

 _Guess having more rope to use and not worry about her weight being the only thing holding them up helped her actually get them up to untie them this time…_ He thinks to himself, before standing up and watching as the Batman slings the Joker over one shoulder, and then using his grappling hook on a metal rod a couple levels above them, looking down at Roy a second later. Roy stares at him, before realizing that he needs to grab onto him if he wants to go up. He does so, and a second later the three are on the level above them, where Batman cuffs Joker to a loop in the tower.

After that, the two walk over to where Yin is, making her turn to the two as Batman takes out a Batarang, and uses it on the rope the two are tied to, and then lying them down on the larger platform in the middle of the tower. After he does so, he turns around to face the policewoman, and the teen. "Thanks for the backup." He thanks them, getting a smile from Roy in response, while Yin looks down at the ground, where cops are pulling up.

"No problem. Though speaking of, it looks like I wasn't the only cop who following your Television exploits." She states, getting a nod from Batman as he hands her a vial of what Roy assumes is the antidote, before he turns and uses his grappling hook on a nearby building, before turning around to face Roy. The teen nods, before stepping forwards, allowing Batman to grab him before he uses the grappling hook and swings away from the tower.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two are driving away in the Batmobile, Roy looking around with a smile on his face that the fact that he is inside the mother fucking _Batmobile_. "So cool…" He mutters as he looks around, and in response, Roy sees Batman give his "Batman smile" that he'd seen so many times when he'd watched the show. However, it quickly changes back to his normal stoic look as he presses a button when he takes a turn, and Roy sees what looks like a garbage bin open in a way that allows the Batmobile to drive "through" it, and into a driveway with a low cave ceiling.

 _No way…_ Roy thinks with wide eyes as he realizes what's happening. And only a few seconds later, the Batmobile arrives in its resting place within the hidden layer of the Batman, none other than the Batcave. The top of the Batmobile opened, and Batman was quick to leap out, leaving Roy to attempt to stand up a bit and jump out without causing any scuffs or scratches. After getting out and seeing Batman's look, Roy gave him a raised eyebrow. "What? You've probably had years to practice that. I've never had to leap from a sitting position before." He argues, and in response Batman simply turns around and walks towards a blue pole.

Roy simply sighs at the look, before turning in a slow circle to take in the cave. Sure, he'd seen it on a 2D screen before, and sure it "looked" the same thanks to the fact that he'd been thrown into a cartoon world with actual cartoon looks… _still slightly annoyed by that…_ But now even if it "looked" the same, it still _looked_ different, seeing as everything was now 3D, and could be touched. After a few more seconds of looking around, Roy turned back to the pole to find Batman looking at him, that same "Batman smile" back on his face.

"…You're smug, aren't you? That's a smug smile at me being awestruck, isn't it?" Roy asks with a smile, and the only response he gets is Batman taking a hold of the pole, and being brought up a couple levels. "…That was totally a smug smile." Roy mutters as he walks over to the pole and follows what Batman did, arriving at the level where the Batcomputer was located, which Batman was walking over to, and Alfred Pennyworth was waiting by. The same Alfred Pennyworth who raised an eyebrow when he saw Roy appear.

"…I did not realize we were hosting a daycare, sir." He states, getting a good laugh out of Roy. He'd always enjoyed Alfred's witty sarcasm in the different versions of Batman he'd seen, and the "real life" version certainly didn't disappoint.

"We're not." Batman responds as he sits at the computer and starts to type on it, while Roy walks over near Alfred.

"Oh no, he's definitely not… He's hosting a super-powered club. Name's Roy. I'm 15." Roy states as he lets electricity dance in his palm, getting a raised eyebrow from Alfred.

"I see. Alfred Pennyworth, at your service." Alfred states with a slight bow, making Roy stare at him.

"I've known you for all of fifteen seconds, you made a joke at my expense after seeing me, you're sarcastic as heck, I don't know how you feel about certain swears, and now after I've introduced myself and shown my powers, you're polite…" Roy counts on his fingers as he lists this with a straight face, before a grin appears. "I like you already." Roy states, getting a small smile in response from Alfred.

"Quite." He responds, before Batman turns around in his seat, stands up, and walks over to stand in front of Roy.

"Who are you?" He asks, getting a raised eyebrow from Roy in response, before his eyes widen in realization, and he glances over at the Batcomputer to find multiple pages open on the screens, most of which seem to be attempted at searching for him. And most of which _definitely_ wouldn't be available to be searched by ordinary people.

"Ah… Right, guess I should've expected this. World's greatest detective and all that…" Roy mutters to himself, before turning around and walking back a few feet with his hand to his chin as he tries to find a way to explain this without being thrown into Arkham Asylum by Batman. After a few seconds, he snaps his fingers.

"Alright, let's start with the way that Cross did it in "This Bites!", and lead on from there." He says, turning around and spreading his arms. "Have either of you two heard of the Multiverse Theory?" He asks with a wide smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Aaaand, I'm ending it there! Now, to re-read this and then write this Author's Note after going over everything one more time. Then to post it an immediately get started on the next chapter, since this is a helluva a cliffhanger to leave you guys on. Worse than most I've left hanging to this day…**

 **Alright, so I've re-read it, and it looks like it's all ready to be uploaded. I'll get started on the second chapter in a little bit, and hopefully post it sometime either tomorrow, or Wednesday. Either way, this story will _hopefully_ be my main focus for the time being. Mainly because this is probably the third longest series of stories that I'll be working on. (The first and second being my One Piece stories and Naruto story)**

 **Not much else to say for this chapter right now, but I'm looking forwards to writing the next one! …Kinda. Seeing as the next one will mainly be original, and _maybe_ lead into the next episode. But a good chunk of it will probably focus on the "rebirth" explanation, hero training (since knowing Batman, he'd probably prefer to have a trained sidekick as opposed to letting Roy go out and just run around with his powers and knowledge), and possibly a bit more original situations. After all, even if Batman takes him in as his sidekick… I've gotta figure out what the _hell_ I do with Roy in regards to his living arrangements…**

 **Anyways, that's it for this Author's Note, hope to see you all in the next chapter, and thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Explanations and the Starting Line**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here's chapter two. I'm gonna do my best to write out the explanation as well as I can, but if I do run out of ideas for how to write it out, and there's still more to explain, I'll probably have it happen "off screen" unfortunately. As for the second part of the title… Yes, I took it from My Hero Academia. It works here I believe, so I figured I'd make a slight reference to it.**

 **Anyways, I don't really have much to say in this first Author's Note since I'm not entirely sure what this chapter will entitle throughout it. So with that being said, I'm gonna get to writing the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

 _"Have either of you two heard of the multiverse theory?"_

After asking that, Roy waited for a response from either of them, though more so from Batman than Alfred. And the man with the mask didn't disappoint. "The multiverse theory states that there is an infinite number of possible universes, including our own, that comprise of everything in existence." Batman states, making Roy pause, and point at him.

"Yeah. I would've taken "it states there's an infinite number of universes" but the more detailed version works too, I guess." The teen states, before he starts pacing. "Back on topic though, imagine that out of all these infinite universes, there was one where a normal, everyday teenager met his end, and was given the opportunity to go to any universe of his choosing." Roy continues, making the two raise an eyebrow at him. _Starting to sound crazy here… Need to get to the proof or I risk being thrown in with the other loonies._ The teen thinks to himself, before taking a deep breath as he continues talking.

"And let's say that the phrase "What's fiction in one universe, is reality in another" applied to that choice." Roy continues, making Batman narrow his eyes at the teen. "Yeah, it probably sounds pretty crazy, huh Bats?" Roy asks, before smiling wide. "Oooor, should I call you Bruce?" The reaction he received was a choked cough from Alfred at his words, while he received no outward reaction from Batman as he removed the mask to show the face of Bruce Wayne underneath.

"You're telling me that you're from another universe?" Bruce asks him with a raised eyebrow, getting a shrug from Roy in response.

"Hey, you think I'm crazy just from me telling you about it. Try _living_ it. If you want, I can give you other information to prove it that I rightfully shouldn't know. Just… Don't ask for future knowledge. I can give hints and tips about most things, but when it comes to others… The only information you'll get from _me_ is a pretty vague sentence or two that shouldn't give you any info. One of the stipulations to being reborn is that I can't change the "major events" that are supposed to happen…" He states, getting a raised eyebrow in response from Bruce. At the same time, Alfred recovered and looked at the billionaire.

"If you'll excuse me, sir. I think I'll go get us some snacks and refreshments. I feel that we may need them…" The butler states, turning and walking to the elevator that would lead up to the mansion. After Alfred left, Bruce turned back to face Roy with a raised eyebrow, indicating him to continue his explanation.

"Er, for example. If I was thrown into this world as a kid… I wouldn't have been allowed to make your childhood a _happy one_." Roy states with a sad frown, making Bruce frown as well, before he nods as he realizes what he's saying. "Unfortunately, that means that in the future… There are certain villains that I'm not even going to be allowed to _stop_ from becoming villains…" He says with the frown still in place as he lowers his head to look at the ground while he lets that sink in. After a few seconds, he looks back up at Bruce to see him raising an eyebrow once again. _Getting really used to that look… Not sure how I feel about that._ Roy thinks to himself, before clearing his throat.

"So… More proof that I'm from a different world? That way I'm not thrown into the loony bin?" He asks, making Bruce stare at him for a few more seconds, before he turns around and heads towards the Batcomputer. "…So, is that a no?" He asks as Bruce sits down, and starts typing away at the keyboard.

"You're going to need everything that everyone else has. Birth certificate, social security card, everything." Bruce states, making Roy blink in confusion and a bit of shock.

"…You know, I figured it'd take longer to convince you. More proof and all that." He states in surprise, making Batman respond, even as he continues to type away at the computer.

"There are no records of you anywhere, and I do mean _anywhere_. That already makes your story believable. Add the random fluctuation of power that was detected on one of the many streets in Gotham last night, which I picked up on your body when I first saw you, along with your knowledge of my secret identity, and my reason for becoming The Batman, and it would be harder _not_ to believe you. That, and you didn't give any of the signs of lying." Bruce states, finally looking over his shoulder at the teen, who's staring at him.

 _Guess that explains the tracker…_ The teen thinks to himself. And a few seconds later, Roy shakes the surprise out of his system, and nods as he walks closer. "Right… Guess that makes sense… Well, I guess we should get started on my personal info then. I'm guess you'll want to know my actual birthday to start…"

* * *

It took a while, but eventually, Roy had everything that he would need to be viewed as a "resident" of Earth. After that however, came the question of _what happened now?_ In this situation, there were two options. The first being that Roy joined Batman as a sidekick. However, with that came the question of living arrangements, as well as _how_ he would help Batman. The other option was that he was sent on his merry way to find _something_ in the city. However, that wasn't very appealing to Roy, and he made it known.

"Look, for one thing, I _can_ help you out with future problems. Especially with these powers of mine." He states, letting electricity spark in his hand. "Not only that, but I'd rather not have the Joker easily find me the second after he breaks out of Arkham again." Roy says to Bruce as the man types away at his computer. "Sure, it's gonna be difficult at first, but I'm willing to try." He tells the man. "And this isn't just me hoping to fulfill the role of a "hero" to make myself feel better about myself, or for the thrill of it." Roy states, making Bruce pause.

"I might not have a real "origin" for wanting to be a hero, other than the fact that it will allow me to help people. But, with the knowledge that I have, along with these powers… I can make it so that things in this world end up being _better_ than how they were before, even if I can't make this world perfect. Just… I know that I'll be a burden at first, since I'll need training… But I'm willing to work hard to get this to work." Roy states with a determined face.

Bruce was silent for a few seconds after Roy's little speech, before he finally turned around to face the teen, a serious look on his face. "You're going to need training. Especially with those powers of yours." He states, getting a wide grin from Roy when he realizes that the man was at least giving him a _chance_ to be a hero.

"Well, I _was_ a bit into parkour before I was thrown here… Though when it comes to fighting, that I'll have to learn from scratch… As for my powers? Well, give me an hour on a computer or laptop, and I'll have at least a few ideas." He says, getting a small smile from Bruce in response to his words, before the man nods.

"Then we'll get started right away." He states, getting a determined nod from Roy as Bruce walks past him towards a different part of the cave, the teen following close behind him.

* * *

"…My everything hurts." Roy mutters a few hours later as he lies on one of the gurneys that were present in the Batcave. He wasn't actually hurt enough to _need_ the gurney, but it made for a good substitute seeing as there wasn't a bed in the cave. A few yards away, Bruce was typing away at the Batcomputer, looking no worse for wear.

"You need to learn how to fight sooner rather than later. And the villains aren't going to go easy on you. _Especially_ the Joker after what you did to him." He tells the teen, getting a groan as Roy sits up to look over at the man who had only pulled his punches enough during their first spar so that he wouldn't break any of the teen's bones.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't complain about the pain a _bit_ , right? After all, are you trying to tell _me_ that you've never had complaints about being injured?" He asks with a slight smirk, making Bruce look over his shoulder at the teen for a few seconds.

"…No comment." The man states as he turns his attention back to the screen in front of him, making Roy laugh in response, only to flinch and bring a hand to his chest at the pain that appears there a few seconds later, Alfred walking over towards the two of them with a serving tray in one hand, and another item under his other arm as he does so.

"I would _suggest_ that young Master Roy refrain from laughing, lest he want to remain on that gurney for longer than necessary." He states in a voice that said he wasn't really _suggesting_ , so much as _telling_ that to Roy. In response, the teen gives the butler a smirk.

"Aw, come on Alfred. After all, they say laughter's the best medicine after all." He says, before thinking. "…Unless it's forced laughter. Like laughing gas… Or Joker gas. Then it's just harmful." He states, before thinking about something. "Come to think of it…" He starts, turning to face Bruce. "Is a key component of Joker's gas actually laughing gas? Cause if it is, wouldn't water have at least _some kind of_ effect on those who've breathed it in?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, making Bruce pause his typing, and turn to face the teen.

"A good question. Yes, the base for most of his strains of "Joker Gas" is Laughing Gas. However, because of the other elements he adds, water doesn't do anything to lessen its affects." Bruce tells him, making Roy frown in response.

"Damn… Well, there goes the _easy_ solution." He mutters, making Alfred raise an eyebrow at the teen.

"Language, Master Roy." He says, getting an eyeroll from the teen in response.

"Alfred, you're a great person, and a great butler. But I've been swearing for a _while_ now, and it's not gonna stop. I'm already censoring myself as it is by limiting myself here. Be glad I'm not acting like the sailor I was before I ended up here." He says with a smirk. The response he gets from the butler is a sigh, while Bruce turns back around to face the computer, though a small smirk could be seen tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"As it is, I have brought a laptop for you. I do hope that you have a reason for wanting one other than playing _video games_." The butler states, handing Roy the laptop in question, the teen taking it and opening it a second later.

"Close, Alfred… I'm searching up ideas for my powers." He states, getting a raised eyebrow from the butler, while Bruce closes out of a page he was on a few seconds ago to turn around and face the teen. "In my previous world, there were plenty of games, shows and such where people had superpowers. In this world, they're a dime a dozen… Or at least, they're starting to _become_ a dime a dozen." He says, opening up a web browser as he says this.

"Which means, that up until now, there were probably people who thought of these superpowers, and gave them to fictional characters just because they didn't believe that they would ever have them." He states, opening a few different tabs. "So, with that in mind… I'm going to look for some familiar faces." Roy states with a smile, finding that Google was indeed a thing here, and immediately typing in a few titles that he remembered from his previous life. A few seconds later, he gave a wide smile at the results that appeared.

"And lo and behold, here they are." He states, turning the laptop around to show them to the two men in the cave with him. "Laxus from _Fairy Tail_ , Cole MacGrath from _inFAMOUS_ , Jack from _Bioshock_ and many more. These guys were all fictional in my universe as well, with no one having even a sliver of a chance of having anything close to the powers they possess." He continues, turning the laptop back around to face him. "But here… I can draw inspiration from them. Gain ideas for what to do." He says, before looking over the screen to look at the two men.

"Of course, I'm not going to outright copy them, what kind of hero would I be if I essentially plagiarized moves from other people. However, that doesn't mean I can't take the way they use their powers, and build off of them for ideas on how to use my own." He states, opening up a few pages with lists of the abilities the characters used, and reading through the different descriptions.

As he does this, Alfred raises an eyebrow, before turning to face Bruce. In response, the man continues to stare at Roy for a few seconds, before turning around and focusing on his own computer a few seconds later. Seeing that the two were now doing their own things, the butler simply nods. "Very good then. I shall go back up to the Manor, should either of you need me." He says, before turning around and heading towards the elevator that would lead back to the mansion above ground. As he did this, the two left in the Batcave continued their own work, Roy jotting down ideas he thought of into a small notes folder on the laptop as he worked.

* * *

 **1 Week Later:**

* * *

If Roy was to describe his current state. It would be… Disappointed. For more than one reason. The first would probably have to be the fact that his training _wasn't_ going as he'd hoped it would. He could barely land a few blows against Bruce in their spars, and even when he did, it hardly did anything. Not only that, but during those training sessions, Bruce would only _wear_ the Batman costume. He didn't use any of the gadgets, which meant that Roy was being schooled by Bruce's basic abilities.

Not only that, but he'd failed to help Bruce _twice_ in the past week due to his lack of training. The Ragdoll, _and_ Spellbinder incidents had passed by over the past seven days, and Roy had hardly done anything to change the events even slightly, which did _not_ help his confidence. With Ragdoll, because everything involved in that incident happened outside of the cave, so he couldn't help Batman _or_ Bruce when the contortionist was present, and the only information that he was able to give the man that he'd essentially asked to take him in was to make an addition to his outfit. A removable cape.

Sure, it helped Batman get out of the turning gears in the clock tower a bit quicker, but that's about it. As for Spellbinder, the teen suggested that Bruce make sure to stay focused on his mediation as much as he could, and at the same time, he'd changed things just slightly by calling Batman over the Batwave right after the clock struck eight, breaking him out of his trance earlier. However, that didn't do much, as Batman decided to follow "canon" in a way, and instead of falling under the trance and going to Spellbinder, he _acted_ like he was under the trance to get close to Spellbinder, just like the villain _thought_ he'd done in canon.

The only two good things that had happened so far was that Roy had gotten a bit further along in his powers, and what he could do with them, and the fact that at the moment, he had his own little "room" in the Batcave. Basically, until something more permanent was done, Roy was essentially living inside of one of the "cells" in the Batcave, except that they'd brought him a Twin sized bed instead of the cot inside of it, as well as some lighting, the laptop from before, and some small "decorations" so that he wouldn't feel like he was actually a prisoner.

At the moment however, the teen was standing in a different area of the Batcave, with three targets positioned a set distance away from him. Currently, he was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and his black shoes. Bruce had been nice enough to offer him some clothes from his older drawers that he'd used as a kid. Luckily, he'd made sure Alfred washed them first. As Roy stands there, he breathes in, and then out to calm himself, before his eyes snap open.

A split second later, his right hand flies up, electricity dancing over the entirety of it, before a bolt is shot out of his arm, and connects with the target straight across from him. As the target was blasted to pieces, Roy was quick to raise his other arm, his hand held in a way as if he was holding a baseball, before a sphere of electricity formed, and he tossed it to the ground in front of the second target. A few seconds later, the electricity condensed in the sphere exploded outwards, knocking the stand the target was on backwards, while blasting the target itself apart.

For the last target, the teen tossed a battery at the floor beneath it, before using his powers on the battery, and surround the target in a cage of pure electricity drawn out from inside the charged battery. He concentrated on the cage for about two minutes, before releasing it, and sighing as he stepped back, wiping some sweat from his forehead as he did so. While he did this, Alfred walked over with a glass of water on a serving tray. "Glass of water, Master Roy?" He asks, getting a smile from the teen as he turns around and takes the offered drink.

"Thanks Alfred." He thanks the butler in front of him, taking a few gulps of the water, before lowering his hand as he turns around and walks over to the last target, bending down and picking up the battery, staring at it with a frown on his face as he stands up. Alfred notices the teen's silence, and raises an eyebrow.

"Am I right in assuming you are still bothered by the lack of progress, Master Roy?" He asks the teen, getting a sigh from the teen in response.

"Alfred, it's been a week already, and I've hardly _done_ anything. I can hardly keep up with Bruce, meaning that fighting is a no go right now, the information I have at the moment is hardly helpful, and my powers are borderline _basics_ at best… I knew it was going to take some work, but I figured I'd at least be able to do _more_ by now." Roy states with a frown. Alfred continues to stare at the teen for a few seconds, before thinking of something.

"Master Roy." Alfred states, making the teen bring his attention away from the battery to face the butler. And just in time, as well, seeing as said butler had just thrown his serving tray at him. At the sight, Roy's eyes widened, before he was quick to dodge to the side and roll along the ground to get out of the way, making it impact the target behind him instead.

"Alfred… What the hell?" Roy asks the butler with a raised eyebrow from his crouched position on the ground. However, Alfred simply continues to stare at him, though a small smile could be seen on his face.

"Jolly good. It seems I was right." Alfred states, making Roy continue to stare at the butler in confusion. "I've seen a few of your spars with Master Bruce. And while you always, as you would say, "take a thrashing", each spar lasts much longer than the last. And the reason, from what I've seen, seems to be that you've been subconsciously learning how to fight." Alfred states, making Roy continue to stare at him in confusion as he rises from the ground.

"Alright, first, I wouldn't say I "take a thrashing", I say outright I get my ass beat. And second… Go on…" Roy states, getting a sigh from Alfred as the butler walks over to his serving tray, and picks it up.

"What I mean, is that over this past week, during your spars with Master Bruce, your subconscious has been slowly adapting to fighting. From what you've said, you never got into a fight before you arrived in Gotham, is that correct?" Alfred asks, getting a nod from Roy in response. "Well then, I suppose that we can chalk it up to your powers over electricity affecting your brain as well, and making it so that you are learning at a more basic level within your mind." Alfred explains, getting wide eyes from Roy in response.

"So what you're trying to say, is that it's likely that I'm learning how to fight… Without _realizing_ that I'm learning how to fight?" Roy asks the butler, getting a smile in response.

"Precisely. Now, you just need to focus on bringing those lessons to the front of your mind, so that you may use those lessons in the coming future." Alfred states. In response, Roy is silent for a few seconds, before smiling at the butler.

"Thanks Alfred, I think that I needed to hear that. Both to know what to do… And as reassurance that I'm not failing right now. So again, thanks." He thanks the butler, getting a soft smile from the man in response.

"It's no problem at all, Master Roy. And if I might ask, what do you plan on doing now?" Alfred asks, getting a grin from the teen as he responds.

"Practice."

* * *

The type of practice that Roy had in mind was a lot harder than what he'd been doing up to this point. Whereas before he was physically doing something, whether it was putting the abilities for his powers into practice on targets, or sparring with Bruce in an attempt to get better at fighting, now his practicing was entirely _mental_. Because at the moment, Roy was sitting in a quiet area of the cave, legs crossed and his arms resting on said legs, as he attempted to meditate.

Sure, it might not have been the _best_ way to make it so that he could use his possible knowledge of how to fight whenever he needed to by making it so that he _knew_ how to fight, instead of only having his _body_ know. But with Bruce currently doing _something_ as Bruce Wayne, and not The Batman, this was the best alternative Roy could come up with at the moment… That, and the fact that even if it was harder, at the moment it was preferable to getting his ass kicked constantly until he had the knowledge at the front of his mind… However, there was one major problem.

Honestly, meditation was _not_ as easy as they made it appear on TV… And the fact that Roy had ADD sure didn't help with trying to maintain his focus either. After just a few minutes, he was already up and pacing around, random thoughts going through the back of his mind, while the front remained focused on trying to think of a way to bring his apparent fighting knowledge forwards. It took a while, but as a random thought went through his mind, his eyes widened, and he turned and immediately started to head towards a different area in the cave.

 _Alright... If meditation isn't helping, and getting my ass beat in a spar takes too long, let's try something I have no problem doing, and work with that._ Roy thinks to himself as he stares at a cluttered part of the cave filled with random bits of what could only be the cave, and extra metal pieces that would have been used when building the cave.

He gives a small smile as he cracks his neck, before bending his knees, and then rushing towards the random clutter spread around the area. What followed over the next few hours was Roy constantly running around the small area, combining something he was good at, and something he needed work with. Moving the clutter around at times to attempt to make it so he didn't get used to certain movements too much.

In other words, he was combining his parkour abilities, and attempting to incorporate fighting moves into them. He'd seen Batman do so on screen plenty of times, but only if the situations _required_ him to. Roy figured that as long as he wasn't stuck in an open area, he could use the element of surprise on any villains he was facing by using the environment to his advantage.

 _It's not much, and until I can fight regularly, I'll have to rely on my powers and dodging when I'm fighting in open spaces, but I can work my way up from here._ He thinks to himself as he leaps onto the cave wall and adds a spinning kick to his decent, grabbing onto another piece of clutter as he's falling and spinning around it as if he was kicking someone else away, before landing on the ground, and heading over to a different piece of clutter to continue his impromptu training.

 _I suppose that in a way, this is where I start. And I'll continue to train so that I can get better over time… Though, hopefully not_ too much _time._ Roy thinks to himself with a small smile as he mantles yet another piece of clutter.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright, _definitely_ not as long as the last one, and at the same time, probably a helluva lot less detailed, and just barely put together in a way that makes this chapter "realistic"… Honestly, even though it only took me about a day to write, it was still harder than I thought it was going to be.**

 **Then again, I didn't expect for the entire chapter to be original content from me. I fully expected to get events from at least one episode in here, not reference two episodes passing, and using those as events to make my character go through a bit of trouble… But, I suppose that's what happens when you write the way I do… You don't plan, you just write what comes to mind.**

 **At the same time, having my character go through _problems_ in this series is going to be… Well, I wouldn't say it's a major change from my stories, but it's definitely different. Most of my stories have my character have horrible backstories that they need to "get over"… Having it so my character had a _normal_ backstory, and instead has to go through problems in their _present_ is a change in pace for me…**

 **Anyways, this chapter was entirely original, but the next chapter will be back to Canon. Honestly, a part of me wishes that I'd waited longer to post this story. If only because the next chapter takes place during Halloween. But, that aside, seeing as I got 4 reviews (at the time of writing this) for the last chapter, I should probably get to responding to them.**

 **Anime PJ:**

Yeah, we've already discussed those issues, so not much more to be said about those. Thanks for the compliment though! As for his powers, I'm starting to think about more ways they can be used, as you probably saw with the battery thing. (Make sure to mention what you thought of that, I'm really interested since it was a spur of the moment thing. As for his confidence… Attribute that to the fact that at the moment, he's in a cartoon. Literally, and figuratively. But, as you saw this chapter, I brought down his confidence quite a bit during certain situations.

And yeah, with him and Joker, it's going to be _fun_ to come up with ways the two can interact. Especially with that similarity our two characters have, that you mentioned to me on Skype before. As for using other DC series, as I've told you on Skype, I already have that sorta planned out. But, at the same time, since most seem to take place in the DCAU, it'll take some tweaking to find ways to add scenarios and have them work out with "The Batman".

I look forwards to your next review as well! And it's no problem… We shamelessly plug each other in our stories all the time, after all. XD

 **DarkLord98:**

No problem! I got the idea randomly, and after reading through Anime PJ's work so far, I got the idea for this… Of course, from what he's told me, a main difference between your challenge and my story is the fact that my character is going to be paired with Poison Ivy… But, that's neither here nor there. As for a regular update schedule, at the moment, I'm doing the best I can, but when work comes back around, it'll be difficult to stay focused on one story…

Yeah, that was a spur of the moment thing, but I figured it'd be something funny. (Although after re-watching an episode of another show from the DC universe, I found that I actually had Roy do something similar to another character who has his own show… Well, I didn't remember, so it's not like I was trying to copy it. XD

Actually, I should thank you for mentioning living arrangements, since I'd actually forgotten to include that in this chapter until I read this. So, I literally just went back and added that part. As you can see, I've gone a similar route to what Anime PJ did. Although that's just for the moment, I'll be changing it later, but at the moment, I kinda figured that PJ had the right idea for what Batman would do.

Honestly, I went Electrokinesis because not only was it suggested by Anime PJ… But also because I didn't actually _want_ to go Cryokinesis when I thought of it. Mainly because of where this story will eventually lead. After all… I've already got a story on my profile about a Cryokinetic joining the Teen Titans.

Thanks for the compliment, as well as the fav and follow, and I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last.

 **Ryanwan:**

Well, as you can see, the explanation wasn't as long as I'd expected / hoped, but I figured I went about it in a way that was at least believable. Also, thanks for the compliment.

 **littleditto:**

Well, looks like I have to thank Anime PJ for helping me get another viewer then. XD As for the tracker… I'll admit it was a bit of a "iffy" reason. But the main "reason" behind it is that he's a "random civilian" who's attempting to help the Batman escape the police. Already, a bit of suspicion would be had. Not only that, but as mentioned in this chapter, Batman's computers essentially "picked up" on his arrival to this world.

And since in this series, his mask is "connected" to the Batcomputer, they would be getting the same "readings" off Roy, even if they were mostly dispersed by now, as the ones that had been detected by the computer. (As you can see, I wrote out this response to you, then decided to add it to the actual chapter in case anyone else thought of the same question)

Anyways, I hope you liked this update, and I hope I explained Batman putting a tracker onto Roy in a believable manner.

 **And now an extra review that got posted while I was writing out these responses.**

 **Anonymous Ideas:**

Well, here you go! Hope you liked it!

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, since I actually put a good deal of effort into writing this one. Anyways, hope to see you all next chapter, and thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this!**


End file.
